Unexpected turn of events (Blind date)
by Cladani
Summary: Oneshot. Some months after "Three hearts" (no "Humbug" happened). Kensi decides to go on a "blind date" until an... unexpected turn of events.


**Unexpected turn of events (Blind date)**

**Oneshot**

**Some months after "Three hearts" (no "Humbug" happened)**

"What?", screamed Nell.

"Shh, do you want everybody here to know about _this_?", whispered Kensi with concern in her voice, looking in the direction of her partner who was absent-mindedly tidying up his desk. He didn't seem to have noticed nor raised his eyes.

Another day was over at OPS and almost everybody was going home.

Kensi immediately regretted having told Nell about her plans for the night.

"Are you telling me you are going on a blind date tonight?", Nell continued, lowering her voice but not enough for Kensi's taste.

"I wouldn't define it a real _blind date_, Nell... I have seen Matt a couple of times at my mother's... He seems to be her best friends' son... My mother has insisted so much. She has given him my number... I hate when she interferes with my life, but you know... she worries for me after all we have been through over the past years...", Kensi replied, sighing.

"So... do you think she has been the perfect matchmaker?", Nell teased.

She had never known for sure but clearly something had changed between Deeks and Kensi after her return from Afghanistan. She could see things and these two were very readable when they were together. They still worked perfectly as partners but their old banter and flirtation were gone. Kensi often seemed sad, Deeks very serious and they both kept the other at arm's length.

"I have no expectations, Nell", admitted Kensi, "Lost them a long time ago... I just hope it will be dinner with someone not too boring who will make me forget for a couple of hours all the crap we see every day...".

"So, good luck..."

"I'll be needing it", Kensi sighed again as if to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

Nell looked at her friend with great sympathy. Whatever had occured between the two partners, she felt very sorry for both of them.

When Kensi said goodbye to the team and took her bag on the desk, just for a second she locked eyes with Deeks and caught something unexplainable there. It was not his usual gaze on her. His ocean blue eyes were stormy and hurt. But she couldn't stay, couldn't linger, couldn't ask why. It was self-preservation. After all the nights she had cried herself to sleep she decided she didn't care.

The past months had been a roller coaster ride for her heart. First Afghanistan and captivity and Jack and a chapter of her life that she had to close forever, a way or another. Then the return to normality which, she had hoped, would include her partner.

She was wrong. He had given up on them, on their thing, even without trying to understand how they could figure it out together.

It had hurt, how much she couldn't tell. And now her heart was numb. One man or another didn't make any difference if it couldn't be Deeks, the only one she cared about.

(Later that night)

Her high-heels were killing her. She was only dreaming of a long bubble bath, her pajamas and a tub of rocky road. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a shadow near her house's door. She instinctively reached for her gun, which she always carried even off duty, but immediately recognized a familiar face.

Deeks was sitting just out of her door.

"What are you doing here?", she almost yelled.

"I was waiting for you...", Deeks replied calmly.

"Waiting for me?", Kensi insisted.

"Yes, for you...". Deeks looked around, puzzled. "Where's your date?".

"Would you care to tell me how much you heard of my conversation with Nell?", Kensi asked him with faked anger in her voice. Finding him there had honestly been the most beautiful surprise of her miserable day.

"I didn't... I...", he faltered.

"Why are you here, Deeks?", Kensi's heart started to accelerate. "To see what time I would come home? To check who I was with? Or to punch my date in the nose?".

This unexpected turn of events was making her giddy and bold.

Deeks stood up and stared at her. His eyes roamed over her body and he swallowed hard.

"You are right. Kens, I shouldn't have come and..."

She didn't let him finish.

"Don't you think that if I'm here alone I have already taken care of myself pretty well?"

"Do you mean you punched your date yourself before it was too late?"

The tension was melting. They both smiled and he got closer.

It was time to dare. When hearing the word _date _some hours before, he had been so scared to have lost Kensi forever. Jealousy, frustration and anger with himself had driven him so mad to make him do the first stupid thing that had come to his mind: wait for her out of her house, all night if necessary.

"No, I didn't. I simply told him I had other things to do..."

"Better things?"

"Better things..."

"Which include...?"

He took her hand and with the other stroked her cheek softly.

"Which include... you", she whispered, letting him hug her tight.

She didn't know how long it was she had felt that way and when his lips were finally on hers, Kensi thought the world could end that night and she wouldn't care less.

He broke the kiss only to say in a whisper:

"And rememeber..."

"What...?", she asked shaking. She was not used to that kind of kisses which seemed to reach her soul.

"Don't you ever scare me like this, anymore... You are mine..."

"I don't ask to be anyone else's", she said against his lips deepening the kiss.

She would have to thank Nell for her previous good luck wish, but that could definitely wait...


End file.
